


Spilling Into Clouds

by neonmoonlight



Series: my space fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry, Alien Louis, Alien Worlds, Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confused Louis, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets picked for an exchange program among the four other planets orbiting the sun, and he might find his life partner but really, who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Into Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY So. 
> 
> I have been working on this since March 24th of this year, and yeah it's only a little over 5.2k and it took me 4 months, but still, it's the longest I've written. Shoutout to the numerous people who I sent this to and my friends for putting up with my rambling about this thing. I found a prompt on a site and somehow this is what happened. (Prompt: write about 5 earthlike planets and life among them.) (Title from Pirouette by Made In Heights)
> 
> I have more ideas for this, so who knows? I might write a sequel someday. Anyways, here is the long awaited fic.

     Easing himself through the lush plant growth that towered over him, the pale gold and blue male danced among the foliage, closing his eyes and letting the language of the plants and the power they hold wash over him. The effect was extremely soothing and calmed him immediately His _matrem_ taught him that cleansing the soul and body of any negative feelings is the only way to achieve perfect unity with the world around him. This particular area of plant life is his favorite for a variety of reasons and he’s sad to be leaving them so soon, but his matrem insisted that he join the new program of introducing the people of the neighboring worlds to each other. Which is scary for the boy, he is still a child and hasn’t been far from his forest village on Celatania ever, He has however learned not to cross his matrem. So once he was dismissed from the family home, he immediately ran to his place. Sitting in the very center, the boys let the aura of the plants flow into him and calm him down. He was going to miss his home so much.

~

    Casting an aura of calm collectedness, the boy hugged his parents tightly at the port that would take him from his small home in a small sector of the northern tropical region to the main port where he would be loaded onto one of the large sky ships and sent to one of the neighboring planets as an opportunity to learn new things and push his boundaries. Someone would be coming in his place to live with his family and learning the way things are around here, the official statement from the Council of Five is that they wanted the young to have experience of the other worlds so they won’t become too isolated. The boy let his thoughts wander as his matrem held him close for a long time, trying to convince the two of them that she wasn’t upset at all and could handle her eldest leaving for months. With a sad smile, the boy gave his final goodbyes and promised to keep in touch before boarding the ship that would begin a new adventure for him. It truly was frightening.

    Boarding the ship, the male tugged at his soft sunlight tunic before getting a seat near the window bay. Looking out, he saw the bustle of other people moving around and getting things ready for departure. It was fascinating seeing all the beings that were from this planet just moving around. The tall burly people from the northern mountains were all converged around a pile of packages and crates, most likely either selling or bartering with the people of the southern tropics. There was a bunch of crates and shipping boxes everywhere on the docking station and the boy felt small and tiny, and he was comparatively to the to the others around him on the ship. Most of the people here seemed to be from the northern mountains and they all dwarfed him by a lot. Tucking his legs up under his tunic he put up a bubble of music around him and let the melody float around him as he observed everyone and everything.

    The boy sat just watching and thinking for a while when he noticed someone staring at him intently. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the boy looked back at the other person and tilted his head slightly. The person, a small child, squinted their eyes at the boy as if trying to get through the barrier he put up to keep people from getting too much info on him without his permission. Smiling softly, he gently beckoned the child over to his seat as an invitation to talk. The child looked at the adult who nodded permission and went back to what they were reading. Grinning, the child bounced up from their seat and went over to where the boy was sitting, and sat down on the seat with a soft fwump. Thinning the bubble the boy created around himself, he smiled gently at the child next to him.

   “Do you have a name little one?” The child nodded and smiled widely, showing off a missing tooth.

    “My name is Vespira. My _faudhas_ said it means evening star. What’s your name?” Vespira looked up at the boy with a sense of wonder in her eyes and tilted her head slightly with the question.

   “Well Vespira, my name is Lunasi and my matrem told me it means moonlight. My friends gave me an Earth name of Louis however and that’s what I go by,” The boy, Louis, said this softly, smiling a bit fondly. The girl scrunched up her face in adorable confusion at him and Louis barely suppressed a giggle.

    “What does Louis mean?” She asked, struggling a bit on the pronunciation of the Earth name.

      “It means famous warrior and is from a region of the planet known as France.”

      “Oh, okay. I haven’t been given an Earth name, we haven’t gotten there in school yet.” Vespira then rambled about school and everything she’s been learning. It reminded Louis of his little siblings back home, and he felt a pang of homesickness even though he hasn’t left the planet yet. The pale purple girl stopped once one of the attendants of the ship came in to get everyone settled in the correct seats and look over the passes. Once everyone was settled in their proper spots, Vespira turned and waved at Louis once before her brother handed her a video screen and she immersed herself in what looks like a cartoon. Humming a bit sadly, Louis put his bubble back up and let his music lull him to sleep as the ship departed.

~

    Louis felt someone shaking him gently. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Vespira standing over him, holding a bit of a sweet. Seeing that the boy was awake, she offered the sweet to him and smiled widely. Laughing a bit, the boy took the sweet and sucked on it slowly. Vespira poked his cheek gently and giggled softly.

     “Sleep nice?” She asked, sitting down on the seat next to him. Louis nodded and poked her cheek back.

      “Yeah, where are we now?” Vespira climbed onto Louis lap and rested her head on his chest. Louis tensed up slightly before relaxing and hesitantly wrapping an arm around her.

    “We just landed in the port of one of the waterside cities. Faudhas went off to get food and I asked him to get you some.” Laughing a bit, Louis squeezed her gently and asked her what video she was watching earlier and she launched into a detailed description of the Earth cartoon that her faudhas let her watch. It turned out to be about this boy and a killer notebook. Louis was concerned that she was too young for such a thing since it seemed to be very dark and morbid but she said that her faudhas allowed it so it’s okay. She went on for a few more minutes before her faudhas came back and scooped her up, sitting down next to Louis. Handing the boy a food packet, he held out his hand for a shake.

     “I’m Enzuna, it means lord of growth. Thanks for watching over this little tyke.” Louis laughed a bit as Vespira looked up at her brother and pouted at him. Louis smiled and poked her cheek trying to get her to smile.

      “My name is Lunasi and it means moonlight but I prefer to go by my Earth name of Louis which means famous warrior.” Ezuna nodded and hummed slightly. They made small talk as the ship refueled and was loaded up with more shipping items. Louis learned that Ezuna and Vespira were on their way to a relative’s house in the southern tropics due to the fact that they two of them were kicked out for some reason that Ezuna doesn’t want to talk about and Louis doesn’t feel like pressing.

      “So, where’s your destination?”

       “Um, I think it’s Oscovz..?” Louis pulled out his passport device, looking over it. “Yeah, I’m heading to Oscovz,” Putting away his passport, Louis looked over at Ezuna who was looking at him with a confused smile. Sighing softly, he explained how he was picked for the interplanetary exchange program among the five planets orbiting the two small suns in their system. That lead into a conversation about which planet was the best for living on. Turns out Ezuna and Vespira just came from the planet Ubcrion and it was good for jobs relating to care of animals and water jobs, since it was mostly underwater. Louis was fascinated and let the other male go on about his home planet.

~

   Louis bid the brother and sister pair goodbye as he stepped off of the ship and onto the platform. Gripping his bag, the boy looked around him in wonderment, taking in the bustle of the busy main port. Carefully making his way down the walkway, he glanced around trying to find his ship. Sky ships are the largest in the fleet and he figured that they would be at the very edge of the port. Asking around, he found out he was woefully wrong and the sky ships were in the center of the port. Sighing to himself, he turned back around and began his search for the ship Nuria. After searching for what seemed to be forever, he happened across it and sighed loudly. Flashing his passport at the scanner on the side of the ship he climbed aboard and looked around for a seat. Sitting down next to the window bay, he got himself comfy and settled down for the long flight to Oscovz.

~

      To say Louis was confused would be an understatement. He felt completely out of place and extremely homesick for his forest town and wants to go back. His host family is really nice and all but they aren’t his family and there’s a lack of children running around the house. The family only has two kids, one who is slightly younger than Louis and one who is around his age. The place they have here is almost the complete opposite of what he’s used to. There is next to no trees and it’s just flat land with some flora dotting the landscape here and there and a singular mountain in the distance. Louis was lost and confused and trying to make sense of everything. There is so much sadness in this land and it just turns Louis around in circles trying to figure it all out. At the moment he was sitting in the center of a small ring of flora, a good half kilometer from the large home that seemed too big and too sad for only three, now four, people. Staring listlessly out towards the mountain, Louis was immediately regretting the decision to agree to this trip. He aches to be home and among his friends. Sighing loudly to himself, he carefully leaned back onto the ground and closed his eyes.

     He figured that he was out there for a couple hours when he finally got back to the house but it’s hard to tell since the days are longer on Oscovz due to the slightly slower rotation speed of the planet. Slipping into the house, he snuck his way up to the top floor where his room is and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Which is difficult since he sticks out from the bland browns and greens and splashes of pinks that fill the house. There was flora everywhere as if the owners were trying to cheer the drab place up by putting the plants in small bowls scattered everywhere. Sighing softly, Louis slipped into his room and made to collapse on the bed and stopped short when he saw someone sitting on the chair of his room in the corner with flowers around them. Carefully, Louis sat down on his bed trying not to make a noise but he knew the boy knew he was there. Curling up against the wall, Louis put up a shield around him so the boy (possibly the son of the household?) couldn’t sense his emotions. The other boy looked up at him, his hair falling in front of his face. Smiling shyly, he offered Louis a soft blue and yellow crown of flora. Hesitantly Louis took it.

      “Thank you.” He whispered softly. The boy smiled at him and tucked his legs up onto the chair he was sitting on. Louis smiled slightly and carefully put the crown on.

      “I don’t think we really met? My mother might’ve mentioned me though...” The boy trailed off nervously. He also used Earthspeak which is weird, no one on Celatania used Earthspeak, unless they were asked too or you were using your Earth name. Tilting his head slightly, Louis regarded the boy.

     “Why’d you use Earthspeak?” The boy looked up at him startled and slightly confused. The flora in his hair was falling out and it was kind of cute, but he wasn’t going to mention it to the boy.

      “I guess you don’t use Earthspeak much at home?” when Louis shook his head, the boy continued on in Louis’ home language, “Well you clearly know Earthspeak but if makes you uncomfortable I can speak like this...” Louis smiled at him and uncurled himself.

      “You don’t have too if you don’t want too. Can you tell me your name though?”

        “Yeah, yeah sorry should’ve done that earlier. My name is Fiorello and it means little flower. My Earth name is Harry which means ‘ruler of the estate’ which my friends somehow thought was appropriate for me. What about you?” The boy, Harry (Fiorello? Louis isn’t sure what he prefers) looks over at him with these wide eyes that make Louis melt slightly.

      “My home name is Lunasi which means moonlight but I go by my Earth name Louis which means famous warrior.” Louis fiddled with his tunic, watching the other boy carefully. Nodding thoughtfully, he sat up a bit in his chair and regarded Louis.

     “Mother only calls me by my true name when I’m in trouble. I like my Earth name even if it doesn’t really fit me but my sister picked it out when I was younger and we didn’t have a father.” That intrigued Louis. Scooting forward on the bed until he was sitting on the edge in front of Harry, he reached out and gently put a hand on the other boy’s knee.

     “I know about that. I...I didn’t have a _patrem_ for a few years when it was just me and my mother. Then she found another husband and they had four girls before he left after they mutually decided to. They’re still friends; I get to see him every few weeks.” Louis shrugged and dropped his hand, embarrassed. He’s never shared that much information with someone before, and he hardly even knew Harry which makes it that much more embarrassing. Harry was practically a stranger and he just basically spilled his life story. Flushing with embarrassment, Louis scooted back a bit on the bed and avoided looking at Harry.

     “Oh, well my father left when I was starting school but it was a mutual thing too so it’s okay. He visits sometimes and he gives me and Gem gifts from the places he visits.” With that, Harry rambled on with stories of his father and all the gifts he brings back. Turns out that Harry’s home name is applies to him better than his Earth name does. All the flora in the house are because he’s trying to cheer the house up and he spends hours when he’s not doing work for school just sitting in the fields and the back garden among the flowers. He says it’s calming. Louis drifts off to the safeness of the boys voice (even though it’s rude to fall asleep while someone is talking, he can’t help it, the boys voice is so soothing and safe sounding). His last thought before falling asleep is that maybe it won’t be so bad after all and he can handle the new environment after all.

~

      It took Louis half a year to get used to being in Oscovz with the lack of formality and drab colors of the home he was staying in. He helped Harry with trying to spruce up the house with flowers (he learned they prefer the Earth name for most everything here which is new) randomly growing along the walls and creeping up the supports of the banisters on the stairs. Harry was delighted and his mother was happy that Louis was settling down enough to help with decorations. They were both nice, but he still felt a bit left out. Video chatting with his family every night relieved some of that, but not all of it. He knew that he was learning the ways of the other planet and it was fun and interesting yeah but he still missed home. His oldest sister, Acantha (she prefers Charlotte, says it sounds more dignified), is the one that gives him the most updates on the person who is staying at their home. He’s sits in on the video chats sometimes and Louis talked to him a few times. He doesn’t give his home name, only his Earth name of Zayn which apparently means adorning, and he is extremely shy. Which explains why Charlotte liked him, said he was “mysterious and really sweet and oh Louis you’d absolutely love him!” Zayn does video chat with Louis on occasion when he was sitting behind the family and they all had to go grab something, Zayn likes to just sit and talk quietly with Louis for a bit to figure out how he fit in and what Zayn should do to work with everything. He seemed nice to Louis but he was wary since his sister is infatuated with him, which is a few points off of his mental score.

      Zayn tells Louis that he has a few sisters back on his home planet of Qalea in his desert home so he knows the feeling of being protective of them. Zayn also tells Louis that the amount of plant life and the rain is strange to him and the amount of it is a new experience to him. Louis sisters however say that it’s really cute how he goes to stand outside when it rains and just stands completely still in a clearing. Louis understands this because for the first couple weeks Louis always went outside for hours at a time and just watched all the animals move around on the fields and the sun climb up the sky. The same thing happened when night fell only he would be out longer and on the flat roof of the house. Louis loved watching the sunset and the larger of the two moons rise first and then an hour or so later the second one would rise as well. Louis tends to fall asleep outside but he always wakes up in his room. Harry probably carries him in.

        Speaking of Harry, the pale pink boy was currently on a trip out to the mountain for something that he won’t tell Louis about for some reason. His mother, Anne, won’t tell him either, which is a bit odd for Louis since the family seems to have an open policy on almost everything. So to say that Louis was confused would be pretty accurate. That and the fact that he won’t be back for around a fortnight when the longest he left his home since Louis has been there was a day or two when he was visiting a friend who lived near the oceans. So yeah, he was worried but Anne told him not to worry, so he tried his best not too. Which was easy since Anne decided now was a good time to introduce him to what she does for a living and part of the reason why she lives in such an old house that she doesn’t particularly like (the main part of it is the fact that it’s a family home and it would be disrespectful or something, Louis wasn’t really paying attention when Harry explained it).

       Turns out, Anne runs the local flower shop in the village and it does quite well for it being the size that it is. Louis was an immediate hit with the customers, partly due to him being from Celatania and partly from him being able to manipulate plants to make them grow bigger and more colorful. So, yeah Anne’s plan to distract him worked for a week before he started asking again. Gemma (who Louis met after two months of staying there since she was off at school) wouldn’t tell him either which was frustrating for him. While he was sitting in the middle of the field, trying to locate Harry’s aura and locate him, Anne and Gem watched him closely, smiling a bit sadly at how this is ending up since Harry won’t be the same after he comes back.

~

     The day that Harry is due back finds Louis standing out in the middle of the field waiting for him. Anne told him not to stand out and wait for him because the winter season was close and it was getting colder and she didn’t want him getting sick when Harry comes back but he insisted that he needed to meet him out in the field. The boy was keeping a sharp eye on the horizon and the singular mountain in the distance, thinking that he was definitely going to see Harry as he came back but apparently he was wrong because the next thing he knew, he was being lifted up into the air and spun around. Shrieking, Louis squirmed slightly in the strong arms and clawed at them slightly. The person set them down and Louis turned around, prepared to shout at them when the words died in his throat when he saw what Harry looked like.

     He looked less like a soft boy and more like a tough man and Louis was in shock with the sudden appearance change. His arms were had more muscle mass on them and were more defined than they were before he left. He got broader and filled out and shot up so he now towered over Louis which made the older boy feel small and a bit vulnerable. Louis stood there for a minute or so, taking in the complete change around of Harry’s appearance in complete shock before the other boy scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder. That snapped Louis back into himself and he started squirming, trying to get out the hold he was in, and hitting Harry’s back. Laughing, the younger boy tightens his hold on him and just runs back to the house which is about a kilometer away and Louis was out of breath from just jogging there with only taking two breaks. Going limp against the now taller boy (man??) Louis just let Harry carry him back to the house.

~

     “So what you’re saying is that you went through a coming of age ceremony where you had to live in a cave for a week and meditate?” The two boys were sitting in Louis room since it was up in the roof and easy to get away from people. Louis had a few baskets of flowers around him and was making crowns while Harry explained why he was gone for two weeks.

      “Yeah, it was weird because I was just sitting in a cave for a week or so and I guess I passed out or something because the next thing I know, I’m the way I am now and there was a large pile of food in front of me. It was weird.” Harry couldn’t tell Louis that much about what happened, only the vaguest of things and small details like the fact that it turned out to be more difficult than anticipated. Louis hummed slightly and started weaving more flower crowns as Harry tried to get himself comfortable on the plush chair by the window that used to be able to hold him. Huffing loudly, he gave up on trying to fold himself onto the chair and moved onto the giant pile of pillows close to the window. Stretching himself out, he went completely limp in the pillows. Smiling a bit fondly, Louis threw a dark blue and pale green flower crown at the boy and reclined against the wall.

       “Well, while you we’re coming of age and all that, I had the opportunity to help Anne with the flower shop and I think that the people here like me more than they like you. You probably need to find something to do now, since I took your job.” Smirking a bit, Louis continued to weave flowers together. Harry whined loudly and pouted at him, looking adorable even with the manlier frame. Louis smiled slightly at the boy-man and started weaving more complicated things out of the flowers, letting Harry ramble away about his fortnight away. Louis wasn’t really paying attention to him until Harry threw a pillow at him.

     “What was that for?” Louis threw the pillow back at the giggling boy and gave him his best glare. Calming himself down, Harry put the pillow back and sat up.

      “I asked you what the coming of age thing is on your planet.” Which was a slightly embarrassing to ask since Louis hasn’t technically gone through the final part of it.

      “Well there is three parts to it. The first part is when you are first a teen, and you have to do something similar to what you did though that all depends on the region. I had to meditate in a remote clearing for a week. The second part is when you’re halfway to adulthood and you have to take a long journey, taking very little with you. It has to deal with being self-sufficient and able to take care of yourself.” Louis fiddled with his tunic, watching Harry closely as he explained this. Taking a breath, he continued.

         “I had to travel along the mountains and into a desert region before meditating in a cave cut into the ground. It was too dry for my liking and too dry for my skin to handle. When I got back, my mother made me sit in a tub of re-hydrating solution so I could go back to normal. Everyone’s journey is different depending on the region that they live in. A friend of mine who lived in the northern mountain region towards the icy tundra told me that he had to hibernate for a month inside of an ice cave that was carved into a glacier. The second ritual is the most dangerous out of the three.” Harry was watching Louis intently as he described the rites of passage from his planet. Louis was doing a good job of ignoring the flipping in his stomach at how Harry looked.

      “I’m not sure about the last one, since it hasn’t happened to me yet, but from what I heard from people I was close with, it takes two days and you have to meditate in thought for majority of those two days, ignoring everything and finding peace with ourselves. They also told me that it was a tad painful and towards the end of the meditation it feels like you’re on fire and all your skin was stripped off, leaving exposed muscle. I did research on that and it’s just the feeling of the person coming to age fully and being more aware of their surroundings.” Harry opened his mouth to respond to that, but got cut off when Gemma ran into the room and pounced on him, effectively cutting off all conversation about the rituals.

~

       After a year, Louis got summoned by Oscovz’s Council of Six to see how the exchange program was going. Louis was currently waiting near the video screen to be notified if he was being sent home to wait for the Council of Five to summon him or if he was going to stay on Oscovz until he was summoned along with the other people in the program. Pacing back and forth in front of the screen, Louis chewed on his lip, trying to keep calm. Harry was in the kitchen, helping his mother with the food for after the Council calls. Gemma was sitting on a pile of pillows right next to the screen so she wouldn’t be seen but would be able to offer moral support to Louis who is trying to let the nerves not get to him. Knowing this was coming didn’t help him much. The beeping of the screen pulled him out of his thoughts. Taking a shaky breath, he calmed himself and pressed the answer button. The members of the Council looked like they could reach into the room Louis was in and physically send him back home. Bowing lowly, Louis cast his calming aura around himself, small enough that the Council couldn’t detect it. Gemma smiled at him encouragingly from her spot next to the screen. Louis settled himself in the middle of the room, exact center of the screen. He gave the proper greetings when each Council member reintroduced themselves, but other than that he remained quiet. He wasn’t allowed to talk for this meeting, he was only supposed to listen and let them talk at him. He let them talk at him, trying to not show the relief when they said that he would stay at Oscovz. Bowing low again, he watched them sign off before sinking down onto his knees, curling up slightly. Gemma immediately ran over to him and pulled him into her arms, laughing with relief.

     “Thank fuck you’re staying.” Louis nodded, letting his shield down fully and just collapsed into Gemma. She held onto him tightly and called out to her brother and mother in her native tongue, calling for the food they were making. Harry rushed in with a plate full of food which he put on the table and scooped Louis up out of his sister's arms, spinning around while laughing in relief. He finally set Louis down and squeezed him tight enough to almost cut off Louis air supply. He buried his face in the taller boy chest and started crying tears of relief.

      “I’m actually staying holy _fuck_!” He felt another body press against his and he knew that Gemma just grabbed onto him and her brother. Louis has never felt tinier or safer than he has in that moment and he was perfectly okay with it. And when he pulled away and looked around him at everything that seemed like a home in such a short amount of time, he smiled to himself and let Harry pull him into the eating area of the first floor, not worried at all about his future because if he’s with Harry, how bad can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
